RWBY Kids Time Travel
by assassinwriter
Summary: The kids of team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY along with the kids of Roman, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald travel back in time to stop a great evil. More detailed summary inside along with the information on the kids. Rate M for language and other things, mainly language.
1. Summary and Info

**Summary: Cinder in acted her plan which caused a second Faunas Human war leaving the four kingdoms in ruin. Near the end of the war something of great power and evil was awaken. That something was the Grimm King Grimwal. The Grimm under the control of the Grimm King Grimwal attacked with force, and with the four kingdoms in ruin they were unable to fight off the Grimm. With humanity on the brink of extinction the kids of the Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, along with the kids of Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, and Roman travel back into time to the beginning season 2. However they got scattered out throw the world of Remnant and also time arriving later in the year and longer.**

**The next is the kids in the format of:**

**Name: first name middle name last name**

**Gender: Male/Female**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Hair: contains color and style**

**Eye Color:**

**Build:**

**Clothes: what they wear outside of Beacon (and in combat unless told otherwise)**

**Weapon(s): what the weapon(s) are/is then (Name of weapon)**

**Aura Color: **

**Semblance: name (Description of the Semblance ability)**

**Symbol: a Description of the symbol**

**Family: parents: Sisters/Brother: other family members: (main character's only)**

**Team: XXXX (Name of Team)**

**-N****ame: Max Mitch Rose**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18 (Oldest of all the kids)**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Hair: medium length alternating dark brown and white hair with red tips, brushed down, but out of the eyes.**

**Eye Color: right eye Silver, left eye Blue**

**Build: Slender, but defined muscle. Is missing his left arm and has several small scar covering his body.**

**Clothes: Red cowl with a white stripe through the middle (made from Ruby's cloak) the end hanging around the waist, red short sleeved t-shirt with a white snowflake on the back, blue jeans with a rip in the right shin, and brick red combat boots**

**Weapons: Black with red striped barrel Sniper rifle (Bull's-eye), 3 foot long Single-edged sword (Reaper)**

**Aura Color: Red and white striped**

**Semblance: Shadow Puppet (Stick figure like entity that comes from Max's shadow that can attack and defend. Also has some level of intelligence so Max's doesn't have to keep an eye on it during fights. Was given the name Shadow)**

**Symbol: White skull with a red sniper rifle and sword as crossbones under the chin of the skull**

**Family: Parents: Ruby & Weiss Sister: Summer Cousins: Yin & Raven Aunts: Yang & Blake**

**Team: MRSY (Mercy) (Also team leader)**

**-****Name: Summer Grant Rose**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Hair: White and in the same style as Ruby's**

**Eye Color: Silver**

**Build: Similar build Ruby, but has a c-cup chest**

**Clothes: White coat with a red rose on the back, red t-shirt underneath, white combat skirt, white stockings, and 1 inch high white heel shoes**

**Weapon: Weiss's rapier (Myrtenaster)**

**Aura Color: Pink**

**Semblance: Glyphs**

**Symbol: White rose with a red snowflake behind it**

**Family: Parents: Ruby & Weiss Brother: Max Cousins: Yin & Raven Aunts: Yang & Blake**

**Team: MRSY (Mercy)**

**Name: Yin Alexander Xiao Long**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5' 10"**

**Hair: short yellow spiked hair with bear ears sticking out**

**Eye Color: Amber, but changes red when angered**

**Build: Well defined muscle with small scars covering his body.**

**Clothes: Yellow sleeveless shirt, blue jeans with a hole in the right knee and tear in left shin, brown combat boots.**

**Weapon: 4 yellow metal claws on each his wrist that shoot out (like Wolverine's) (Left wrist Ripper, Right wrist Shredder)**

**Aura Color: Gold**

**Semblance: Drill (Spins rapidly and uses his claws like a drill bit. Can drill through rock, dirt, and some metals quickly)**

**Symbol: A yellow cone shaped drill head**

**Family: Parents: Yang & Blake Sister: Raven Cousins: Max & Summer Aunts: Ruby & Weiss**

**Team: MRSY (Mercy)**

**Name: Raven Blair Xiao Long**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Hair: Same style as Yang's, but is black like Blake's**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Build: Similar to Blake's**

**Clothes: Black and yellow striped long sleeve shirt, skinny black jeans, and black sneakers with yellow trim.**

**Weapon: 3 foot long katana with a black blade and yellow grip (Falchion)**

**Aura Color: Black and yellow striped**

**Semblance: Slicer (Sends a wave of aura with the ability to cut flesh and bone. Sent from Falchion)**

**Symbol: Black and yellow bumblebee**

**Family: Parents: Yang & Blake Brother: Yin Cousins: Max & Summer Aunts: Ruby & Weiss**

**Team: MRSY (Mercy)**

**Name: Carter Hunter Arc**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17 (Almost 18)**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Hair: Yellow hair with a slight red tint in a similar style to Jaune's**

**Eye Color: Vivid-green**

**Build: Slender, but defined muscle. Has a scar on his right shoulder blade from an Ursa minor's claw with a few small scars covering his body.**

**Clothes: white jacket with a hood, red short sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, and white sneakers.**

**Weapons: Jaune's sword (Crocea Mors) Pyrrha's shield (Akoúo)**

**Aura Color: Yellow**

**Semblance: Shield (makes a bubble shield to stop attacks)**

**Symbol: a yellow spear with a crescent through the middle**

**Family: Parents: Pyrrha & Jaune **

**Team: PRTC (Protect)**

**Name: Rachel Valarie Lee**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Hair: Short black hair with a streak of green in it**

**Eye Color: Pink**

**Build: Similar to Nora's**

**Clothes: White t-shirt with a green lotus flower on the front, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.**

**Weapon: A rope dart, but with a chain instead of rope (Sascori).**

**Aura Color: Green**

**Semblance: Conducts Electricity (sends it through the chain to the target)**

**Symbol: Green Scorpion**

**Family: Parents: Nora & Ren Brother: Ty**

**Team: PRTC (Protect)**

**Name: Ty Mathew Lee**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 10"**

**Hair: Long orange hair in a ponytail like Ren's**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Build: Similar to Ren's with a few scars over the body**

**Clothes: Orange baggy long sleeve shirt, blue jeans with a tear in the left shin, brown combat boots.**

**Weapon: Silver battle axe with orange handle that changes into a shotgun (Executioner)**

**Aura Color: Orange**

**Semblance: Shockwave (Can hit the ground sending a shockwave that knocks can knock enemies back)**

**Symbol: Orange battle axe**

**Family: Parents: Nora & Ren Sister: Rachel**

**Team: PRTC (Protect)**

**Name: Peter Henry Ozpin**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18 (second oldest by a month)**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Hair: Same style as Ozpin's and the color is an in between of Ozpin's and Glynda's**

**Eye Color: Copper, but wears glasses similar to Ozpin's**

**Build: Well defined muscle with small scars covering his body**

**Clothes: Black jacket with Ozpin's scarf around the neck, clean dark blue jeans, and clean black dress shoes.**

**Weapons: Two double edge swords with 2 ½ foot silver blades, and pistols for grips (Left hand Protector, Right hand Guardian)**

**Aura Color: Silver**

**Semblance: Medic (Advanced healing for himself and allies)**

**Symbol: a Silver circular shield**

**Family: Parents: Glynda & Ozpin**

**Team: PRTC (Protect) (Also team leader)**

**Name: Faith Sarah (Fox's last name, updated when we find out)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18 (Third oldest only 2 weeks younger then Peter)**

**Height: 6' 0"**

**Hair: similar style to Coco's, color in between Coco's and Fox's**

**Eye Color: Light brown**

**Build: Similar to Coco's**

**Clothes: Stylish brown jacket, with a black tank top, skinny black jeans, and black 1 inch heels**

**Weapon: Rocket launcher that changes into a spiked mace (Strikeout)**

**Aura Color: Brown**

**Semblance: Gravity fields (the ability to half or double the gravity in an area)**

**Symbol: Brown cross**

**Family: Parents: Coco & Fox**

**Team: FATH (Faith) (Also team leader)**

**Name: Ashley Abigale (Yatsuhashi's last name, updated when we find out)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Just turned 18**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Hair: Dark brown hair in a similar style to Velvet's but cut at the shoulders and has rabbit ears sticking out**

**Eye color: brown**

**Build: Similar to Velvet's**

**Clothes: Tan t-shirt, brown combat skirt, black stockings, and black sneakers.**

**Weapons: dual tan submachine guns with a 4 inch combat knife under each barrel (Left SMG Ebony, Right SMG Ivory)**

**Aura Color: Tan**

**Semblance: Speed (Ruby's semblance basically)**

**Symbol: Tan bunny face**

**Family: Parents: Velvet & Yatsuhashi**

**Team: FATH (Faith)**

**-****Name: Tristin Jaden Black**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 11"**

**Hair: Same color and style as Mercury's**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Build: Similar to Mercury's with slightly tanned skin.**

**Clothes: Silver jacket with a white under shirt, black jeans, and silver boots.**

**Weapons: Emerald's dual sickle pistols (Name given when I find out)**

**Aura Color: Steel**

**Semblance: Scanner (Gives a 3D image of the area around him and anyone else in the area)**

**Symbol: Steel Raven**

**Family: Parents: Mercury & Emerald**

**Team: FATH (Faith)**

**Name: Heather Katherine Torchwick**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Hair: Same color as Roman's in the same style as Cinder's**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Build: Similar to Cinder's, but has a smaller chest**

**Clothes: Red long sleeve t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, and red 1 inch heels.**

**Weapons: red spear that turns into a rifle (Ascalon)**

**Aura Color: Bright red**

**Semblance: Glass (Makes invisible glass barriers that can endure light ammunition and physical attacks)**

**Symbol: Red bonfire**

**Family: Cinder & Roman**

**Team: FATH (Faith)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pete how much longer" Max shouted while firing Bull's-eye at a Deathstalker, using Shadow as his other arm to stabilize the sniper rifle. Teams MRSY, PRTC, and FATH were under attack by Grimm while they were working on a time portal to go back and try to prevent the awakening of Grimwal.

"Give me five more minutes. This isn't easy like programming a scroll you know" Peter replied.

"Yeah neither is this" Tristin said shooting at a small group of Beowolves.

Ashley suddenly appeared next to Max and said "Grimwal is coming and is about a minute out."

"You hear that Pete five minutes is too long" Max said.

"I still need three more minutes" Peter replied.

"That's two more than we have" Max said.

"Then buy me the time" Peter shouted.

"Fine just make sure everyone makes it through the portal" Max said putting Bull's-eye on his back and grabbed Reaper, who's handle was over his right shoulder blade, and started towards Grimwal.

"Wait before you going running off you should know that we will most likely get separated from each in the portal. So we might appear at different periods in time and places, but we should all land within about a year of each other, two tops" Peter said.

"Got it just fire a flare when everyone is through" Max said and ran off.

"Think Max will be ok" Summer asked Yin.

"Its Max bro's unkillable" Yin replied.

"Max hacked and Slashed his way to Grimwal. When he got closer Grimwal Max used Shadow to shot Bull's-eye at Grimwal. The bullets bounced off of Grimwal's scale without leaving so much as a scratch.

Grimwal noticed Max and turned to him. Max could and would admit without a shred of embarrassment that he was terrified to the point that his legs were shaking. Grimwal himself had a head of a dragon with two eyes, each one easily twice Max's size, and has a half a mile long snake like body with two front legs and two hind legs.

"You sacred boy" Grimwal asked Max with a small evil grin.

"Terrified" Max said tightening his grip on Reaper and continued "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you pass without a fight."

Grimwal laughed and said "So be it insect." Grimwal unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth straight at Max. Max sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. The torrent of flames was closing in on Max and he dove forward barely avoiding the flames as they set the area behind him ablaze.

Max got up and was about to taunt Grimwal, but saw a red flare in the sky. Unfortunately Grimwal saw the flare as well, which started a race between the two to get to the portal.

When Max and Grimwal reached the portal they saw Peter fighting off some Ursas. "Get in the portal" Max shouted at Peter. Peter heard Max and looked at him and saw Grimwal. He quickly ran over to a control panel and pushed several buttons.

"You have five seconds before the portal closes" Peter said and entered the portal. Max picked up his pace a bit and was counting the second in his head, while Grimwal unleashed another torrent of flames at Max.

Max was getting close portal, but was running out of time and the flames were getting close enough that he could feel their heat on his back. When Max was five steps away he had reached one in his head and the flames ere endanger of singeing the end of his cowl. Max dove forward into right before it closed. The flames had missed Max and turned all of the equipment to a flaming pile of scrap metal.

Grimwal looked at the flaming area and didn't see a burned body or smell any burned flesh. Realizing that he had missed he roared in anger shaking the ground around him.

While Max was inside the portal he felt like he was in the spin cycle of a washer. Max was spit out of the portal and landed on something hard that felt like concrete. Max's head was spinning and so was the blue sky he was looking at. He put his right, and only, arm to his head to try and stop the spinning. After about a minute or two the spinning stopped and he was able to see a non-spinning blue sky, with a few clouds here and there. He also heard people talking and laughing, which he hasn't heard since he was 4 or 5.

Slowly Max got to his feet and realized he was on the roof of a building and ran over to the ledge of the roof and saw a courtyard full of people chatting, smiling, and laughing. Max stepped back from the ledge and shadow came out and looked over the ledge seeing what Max saw and went back over to Max. They looked at each other for a second then throw their arms up in the air and Max shouted "Woooaaahhhh" at the top of his lungs not caring if anyone heard or saw him, while Shadow made some strange sound that sounded happy. They then hugged each other, although for Max it felt like he was hugging himself since Shadow is about half an inch thick.

"We did it. We actually did it" Max said full of excitement.

Max went back over toe the ledge of the roof to see where he was. Looking around he easily identified the place as Beacon, even though when he visited before the place was in ruins. Now that he saw it before it's destruction he had to admit it was one of the most amazing sites he has ever seen, granted that's not hard to beat, but still.

While looking over the ledge Max saw a group of people walking, chatting, and laughing. The image brought a sad smile to his face, the group itself was team RWBY and team JNPR. Judging by their looks and the way they are acting Max guessed he arrived around the end of the first semester or beginning of the second. Max wanted to just run up and hug Ruby and Weiss, then Yang and Black and so on. He didn't though since he didn't want to risk writing himself and his friends out of the history. Although he also noticed that they were in their combat gear which meant they were going to combat training.

Max looked at Shadow and said "What do you say Shadow, want to see what a combat training class at Beacon looks like?" Shadow made a worried sound. "Don't worry we'll sit in the back so the parents won't see us" Max said trying to convince Shadow. Shadow nodded and returned back to Max's shadow.

Max climbed down the side of the building and pulled the hood of his cowl up to where it covered his hair and counseled his eyes and followed a good distance behind team RWBY and JNPR.

Max followed Team RWBY and JNPR into a training arena team RWBY and JNPR sat near the front while Max sat in the very back on the left hand side. Glynda walked and said "Good morning class" she got a few 'good morning' back. Glynda did a quick count of the students to see if anyone was absent. However Glynda counted one extra student, so she counted again and got the same result. Glynda then looked at each individual student trying to figure out who the extra was. She scanned each row till she got the back when she saw Max.

"Who might you be" Glynda said looking at Max. One of the guys inform of Max points to himself and asked "Me?"

"No the person behind you" Glynda said. Everyone turned to see Max. The guys in front of Max jumped a bit in surprise not seeing Max before. Max gave a small nervous wave and said "Hi."

"You didn't answer my question of who you are" Glynda said sternly.

"I'm Mark Twain" Max said acting shy, which he was a little. Glynda shot him a look that said 'I don't believe you'.

"Hey my last name is Twain so my parents decided to call me Mark after the pen name of Samuel Langhorne Clemens" Max defended acting offended.

Glynda took out her scroll to check for a message to let her know Max was going to be there, but couldn't find one. "I didn't receive a notification you would be here" Glynda said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid I have no control over whether or not you received a notification on my attendance" Max replied politely, knowing from experience that is a good way to get out of or lessen a punishment.

"Do you have a schedule I can see" Glynda asked.

"I'm sorry I don't have a hard copy on me since I already memorized it. And my scroll isn't an option since it died about twenty minutes ago" Max replied.

"We'll sort it out after class" Glynda said causing Max to let out a sigh of relief.

"Now who would like to start off today's lesson" Glynda continued without missing a beat.

Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, Cardin, and a few other raised their hands. "Miss Schnee and Mister Twain you're up first" Glynda said.

"But I didn't raise my hand" Max said. Glynda shot Max a stern glare and Max sighed before getting up and walking towards the combat area. "_Should have seen that one coming_" Max thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max walked down the steps and jumped over the railing into the combat arena to wait on Weiss. Max's right side was facing the students the whole time, so no one noticed that he was missing his left arm. Weiss entered the arena in a more lady like manner and drew Myrtenaster. Weiss finally noticed that Max was missing his left arm when she faced him.

"You're missing your left arm" Weiss said a little shock. Everyone else suddenly noticed that fact and started to whisper to each other.

"And you have a scar over your left eye" Max replied drawing Reaper.

"Why did you not tell me about your disability" Glynda asked Max.

"Had no reason to" Max answered simply.

"I can't fight you. You have too much of a disadvantage" Weiss said which ticked Max off.

Max got in a fighting stance and said "Trust me when I say the only one with a disadvantage here is you."

"And why would that be" Weiss said offended that she would ever be at a disadvantage in a one on one fight.

"Fight me to find out or are you scared" Max taunted knowing his mother hated to be called scared.

"Fine then" Weiss said getting into a fighting stance.

"Mind starting the match professor" Max asked Glynda.

Glynda sighed before signaling the beginning of the match. Weiss used a glyph to rush forward and tried to stab Max. He easily deflect Weiss's attack and kicked her in the left leg. Weiss's leg buckled a bit and Max swung down with Reaper. Weiss managed to block Max's attack, but staggered back. Max capitalized on that and went on the offense striking times lightly then followed it up with a heavy strike making Weiss stagger back even more.

Max went for a stab, but Weiss quickly used some ice dust to make an ice wall between herself and Max, freezing Max's sword inside of it. Max tried to remove Reaper from its ice prison, but it was stuck in there good. Weiss cracked a smug smile on her face. Max himself couldn't help but crack a small smile about how similar his sister, Summer, and Weiss fight. Weiss's smile faded when she saw Max's smile.

"Why are you smiling" Weiss asked.

"Nothing it's just that you and my sister fight in almost the same exact way" Max replied. "She even used this very to trap my sword."

"Then your sister must be a talented fighter" Weiss said.

"Oh she is more so then you actually" Max said and took Bull's-eye off his back.

"That would be a matter of opinion" Weiss remarked.

"_Yeah yours_" Max thought before saying "Doesn't matter either way because," Max paused and fired five shots from Bull's-eye. The shots took large chucks out of the ice wall. "Unfortunately for you" Max continued then put Bull's-eye on his back and grabbed Reaper and kicked the rest of the ice around it out with a single kick. "She's never been able to beat me" Max said while looking through the hole he made.

Weiss got into a fighting stance waiting for Max to come through the hole in the ice wall. Max calmly stepped through the hole with Reaper at the ready.

"Would you like to start this off or should I" Max asked.

Weiss spun Myrtenaster cylinders until it landed on red dust and the blade turned red. Max got into a stable stance readying himself for the strong blows to come until there was an opening. Max blocked all of Weiss's strikes with Reaper fairly easily, but each block cost him a bit of aura. Weiss then used a glyph to launch herself backwards and cast docking glyphs at Max to hold his limbs in place. Max jumped backwards and used the ice wall as a push off point to jump over the locking glyphs. Max landed and rushed Weiss. Max took a few swings at Weiss which she either blocked or dodged. Max then tried to slash directly down, but Weiss blocked it. However doing so left herself wide open for an attack from Shadow, which he took. Shadow shot out from under Max's feet and used his claw like hands to strike Weiss from the left side of her waist to her right shoulder. Weiss was knocked back and landed on her back. Weiss's aura took the blow, so she was relatively unscratched and clothes undamaged. Weiss tried to get up, but Shadow pinned her down. Max walked over to her and point Reaper to her throat.

Glynda called the match and Max sheathed Reaper and Shadow went back to Max's shadow. Max offered Weiss his hand, but Weiss just glared at it. When Weiss did take it Max said "Come on you're not the first person to loss a fight to me, much less fall for one of my shadow tricks. Hell, even my childhood friends who I've trained with since I was six still fall for my shadow tricks." Weiss sighed and took Max's hand. Max pulled Weiss up and asked "Now was that so hard?" with a cheeky smile. Weiss rolled her eyes and went back to her spot.

"That was quite impressive Mister Twain" Glynda said.

"Like I said during the match my sister fights just like her so I was able to predict all of her moves beforehand" Max replied trying to down play his accomplishment.

"Now may I sit down" Max asked politely after a short pause. Glynda nodded and Max went to sit down at his previous seat. On his way back Nora, being her carefree self, asked "How did you lose your arm?" Everyone looked at her in shock, because you don't ask a person you barely know how they lost an appendage, it rude.

To everyone's surprise Max chuckled slightly and said "Some Grimm and I had a…disagreement with some Grimm when I was fourteen."

"A disagreement" Blake said skeptically.

"They wanted to go follow a path my friends took, but I denied them access" Max replied simply.

Everyone gave him a skeptical look which Max just ignored it and sat down at his seat. Several more students fought and Max just watch waiting for the class to end. After class ended Max tried to slip out of the room, but Glynda saw him and said "Mister Twain where do you think you're going?"

Max cursed himself under his breath and said "To my dorm room."

"We're supposed to sort out the notification error" Glynda said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry" Max lied rubbing the back of his neck and started to walk towards Glynda.

Glynda then walked to Ozpin's office with Max in tow. They walked into Ozpin's office and found Ozpin sipping some coffee and doing some work. Ozpin noticed them enter and asked "Yes, what do you need Glynda?"

"This is Mark Twain" Glynda said and Max waved.

"Ok" Ozpin said not getting where Glynda was going with that.

"Apparently he is a new student, however I didn't receive a notification that he would be attending" Glynda continued.

Ozpin didn't recall that a new student would be attending, much less a one armed one. Ozpin looked at a silently begging Max and Shadow, who were on their knees (granted Shadow doesn't have knees, but you get the point) and behind Glynda. Max also had his hood down and pleading eyes; a trick he picked up from Ruby and Summer.

Ozpin let his curiosity get the best of him and said "Yes I do recall that a new student enrolled here." Ozpin pretended to check his computer and said "Yes here he is. I don't know why you didn't receive a message though."

Glynda sighed and said "That fine, I was just making sure he was supposed to be here." Glynda then turned around and started to walk out with Max behind her.

"Mister Twain I would like to have a chat with you before you go though" Ozpin said.

Max stopped in his tracks and said "Yes sir" not really expecting to just walk out of the place. Ozpin and Max waited till the Glynda had left before they started the conversation.

Ozpin interlocked his hands and rested his head on his interlocked hands and said "I suppose your name isn't Mark Twain."

Max laughed and said "No it's Max."

"No last name" Ozpin asked.

"Sorry, but that will give away too much information" Max answered.

"Give away too much information" Ozpin questioned.

"Yes" Max said.

"May I ask why" Ozpin said.

Max thought about it for a minute not wanting to risk the possibility of his friends being written out of history. Max sighed and said "Fine, but what I tell you must stay between us. You can't tell anyone, not even Glynda" sternly.

"Using a teacher's first name it must be serious then" Ozpin said.

"It is considering it holds both mine and my friends' lives at stake" Max said. Ozpin made a gesture for Max to continue. "Well to start off with you need to know that I'm from the future…"

**A/N: And I'll just pick up there sometime next week. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review. You can expect an update once a week, but don't expect it to be on the same day every week since I have to write two other stories. Also for the clothes that the kids wear PM and I'll update it, but when they come into story I will stop updating it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thanks for the Favorites, Follows, and Review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

"You're from the future" Ozpin said in disbelieving tone, interrupting Max at the very beginning of his story.

"Yeah about thirty years or so" Max said, "Now don't interrupt the story anymore."

"Now as I was saying, I'm from the future. In the future the world is in ruins and humanity is on the brink of extinction." Ozpin looked shocked and opened his mouth about to ask a question before Max said "Don't interrupt." Ozpin closed his mouth and nodded. "There are two reasons why humanity is on the brink of extinction the first one is the Second Human Faunus war, which left the four kingdom's ruins. However the second, and main, reason was the awakening of the Grimm King Grimwal." Ozpin opened his mouth again, but Max put his hand up and said "Hang I'm almost down with the story. Now has to how I traveled back in time? Well the answer to that is me and my friends built a time portal to travel back in time. Which reminds me I need to see if any of the others made it."

Max then took out his scroll, which looked like a modern day scroll aged 10 years and had a small crack in it the screen, pressed a button that would call all of his friends and said "Anyone there? Hello anyone? This Max come in." When no reply was heard Max sighed and said "Well I guess I got the earliest time."

"What do you mean the earliest time" Ozpin asked.

"Well my pal Pete said that there was a pretty good chance each of us would wind up at different location in time and Remnant. The others should show up at different points in time through-out the next year or two." Max answered.

"So I should be expecting some other time traveler" Ozpin said more as a statement then a question.

"Eleven more to be exact" Max said.

"Now then you mentioned a Second Human Faunus war" Ozpin said.

"Yes I did. It started about four years from now. Four people by the names Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai had a hand into, but to what extent I don't know" Max said.

"What do you mean you don't know" Ozpin asked.

"I was two when the "ended"" Max putting air quotes around the ended.

"So it didn't end" Ozpin asked.

"Well it never really ended in the traditional way. It ended because Grimwal was awaken and the Grimm devastated both sides, but Humans and Faunus still fight each other when they cross paths with each other" Max said.

"That's terrible" Ozpin said getting angry.

"I know and all that fighting only helps Grimwal track down the remaining humans and faunus." Max said, face dropping slightly.

"So you don't know who it started" Ozpin asked.

"No I'm afraid I wasn't taught how it started or much about it. People were too concerned about surviving Grimwal then teach kids about the war. Everything my friends and I learned are from some school books we were able to find in the ruins of places" Max said.

"Must have been a hard life" Ozpin said.

"Yeah Grimwal didn't make easy for me, but I had my friends to lean on so I still had my good times" Max said.

"You said Grimwal was the king of the Grimm" Ozpin said.

"Yeah he's the old of the old and has the ability to speak in human language. Also he's impossibly strong, we throw everything we had at him and only managed to piss him off." Max said.

"That is an unsettling thought" Ozpin said.

"Tell me" Max replied.

"So if we stop the Human Faunus war then we stop the awakening of Grimwal" Ozpin said.

"Nope best we do is delay it. Grimwal was awaken by some underground society" Max said.

"What is the underground society" Ozpin asked.

"Not a damn clue the only thing I know is that when they do awaken him they grant them powers of Grimm making them incredibly strong" Max said.

"How strong is incredibly strong" Ozpin said.

"It took my friends and me to take him down and we almost died repeatedly. Hell the only reason we are still alive is because of rookie mistake of not watching his back" Max said bitterly.

"Is that how you lost your arm" Ozpin asked.

"No I lost when I fourteen to some Grimm. Anyways that's all I got" Max said.

"So you traveled back in time to stop something with no clue of how" Ozpin said summing it up.

"Yeah I know, but hopefully I can find some information on Grimwal that I couldn't in my time" Max said.

Ozpin sighed and said "You do know that what you are saying is crazy right."

Max chuckled and said "I know I was hoping that I had this chat when one of my friends were with me."

"So what do you suggest is our first plan of action" Ozpin asked.

"Do absolutely nothing for now. As far as we are concerned there is nothing going on in the world" Max said.

Ozpin sighed and said "I guess there really is nothing we could can do."

"Yap, the only advantage we have is that we know the end results. And it's not like anyone's going to believe us" Max said. "Which begs the question why you believe me."

"Your eyes" Ozpin said.

"My eyes" Max asked.

"No matter how hard people try the eyes always tell the truth and yours are only speaking the truth." Ozpin said.

Max laughed and said "Summer always said my eyes gave me away when lying."

"Summer" Ozpin said in shock thinking Max was talking about Ruby's mother.

"Yeah that my little sister. She also said that because my eyes always give me away when lying they always show the truth behind my words" Max said.

"In that case how did you convince Glynda that you name was Mark Twain" Ozpin asked.

"Sat in the far back with my hood down concealing my hair and eyes" Max replied.

"I see" Ozpin said.

"I believe that's everything I'm willing to share" Max said turning around to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something" Ozpin asked.

"I don't think so" Max replied.

"Oh so in your travel back in time you brought a shelter to live in" Ozpin said with a small smile of amusement.

"Are you offering me a place at Beacon" Max asked.

"Yes, along with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. However when it comes to money you're going to have to get a job" Ozpin said.

"I can I also get some class" Max asked. Which caused Ozpin to raise a brow. "What? I never actually went to school and it's something I'd like to experience. Plus Glynda along with one of several students already think that I'm attending."

"Alright give me a minute to set everything up" Ozpin said.

"Thanks and can I get an ID so I can get a job" Max replied.

"I was already planning on it. It will take a few day to get here though" Ozpin said.

"That's fine by me. It gives me time to relax" Max said. "By the when's the next meal?"

"Lunch is right now. Dinner will be at seven and breakfast is a seven in the morning" Ozpin answered.

"Thanks again and just send the stuff to my scroll" Max said before pulling up his hood and walking out.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and I'll update sometime next week. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I know I said I'll update next week but school was boring so I wrote a good chuck of this story so I was able post it so soon. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

Max had just left Ozpin's office and was heading towards the mess hall. "Hey Mark" He heard someone shout. Max knew he heard the voice somewhere, but couldn't quite place his finger on where, so he ignored it and kept walking.

"Mark" He heard the voice again, but it seemed closer.

"Mark Twain" He heard the voice call, louder because of both volume of the voice and closeness. Max suddenly realized that it was him, whom the voice was calling.

Max spun around to see Yang jogging towards him with, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR hanging back looking in his direction.

"Yes" Max said.

"Why didn't you answer me before" Yang asked putting her hand son her hips.

"Sorry I was zoned out" Max answered rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

Yang took her hands off her hips and stuck one out for Max to shake and said "I'm Yang."

Max took Yang's hand and shook it then said "I would say my name as well, but I'm guessing you already know it."

"A wise guy, huh" Yang said retracting her hand.

"I have been called a smartass and wiseass on multiple occasions" Max replied with a shrug.

"Anyways are you going to sit with your team" Yang asked.

"No my team is… busy" Max replied.

"Then do you want to come sit with us" Yang said gesturing to team RWBY and JNPR.

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer" Max said and walked away quickly.

"Oh, ok" Yang said slight disappointment in her voice.

Max got his food and sat down somewhat close to team RWBY and JNPR. He saw Yang catching grapes with her mouth, which were thrown by Nora. Weiss was stabbing at her food slightly, which made Max smile at her irritation. Ruby noticed the stabbing and asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine" Weiss replied irritation evident in her voice.

"Are you upset the new guy beat you" Yang asked with a small smile of amusement.

Weiss sighed knowing Yang wasn't going to let up anytime soon. "Fine so I'm a little upset. He just acted like everything I did was child's play to him."

"Weiss he did say that his sister fought the same way you did. So everything you tried he already experience and came up with a counter for it" Ruby said.

"That shadow puppet of his makes him a hard opponent to beat even with his one arm" Blake said.

They then heard Max laugh and looked at him. "Sorry I couldn't help, but overhear. But my friends, and sister, would tell you that me losing my arm made me harder to beat not easier" Max said.

"Really why's that" Ruby asked.

Max smiled and said "I can't give away all my moves."

"I'd like to see you take on someone who doesn't fight like your sister" Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Next combat class you just might" Max said voice cocky yet confident.

"Why not go right now" Yang asked eyes red.

"I'm tired and don't really feel like it" Max said standing up and stretching. "Shadow if you'd please." Shadow came out and took Max's plate and put it away were it was supposed to. Team RWBY and JNPR looked at Max with a 'really' look. "What? I have him, might as well use him."

Out of the corner of Max's eye he saw Velvet having one of her rabbit ears pulled by a hand. Max turned his head so he could see who the hand was attached too. The hand was attached to none other than Cardin Winchester and with him were his teammates. Max's eye narrowed. Team RWBY and JNPR noticed that and followed Max's gaze and the sight caused them to scowl.

Max walked over to team CRDL, Shadow had returned to Max, and Max walked up behind Cardin and grabbed his ear painfully, twisted and pulled. Cardin let go of Velvet's ear and grabbed Max's hand to try and pry it off of his ear, but to no avail, with several "Ow"s of pain.

"You can leave now if you want" Max said looking at Velvet while still holding Cardin's ear. Velvet said a quick quiet thank you and ran off. Max looked back to team CRDL and said "Now what to do with you?"

Cardin managed to get Max's hand off his ear. He then stood up and got in Max's face and said "What was that for?" angrily.

"Harassing her" Max said voice dripping with venom.

"Just because you beat the ice queen your first day don't think you're some big shot" Cardin said.

Max scoffed and said "Please I could kick your ass with my arm tied behind my back."

Cardin brought his fist back to punch Max, but Max gave him a strong uppercut to his jaw before he could throw it. Cardin was knocked over the table he was sitting at. Russel then threw a punch at Max, but Max caught it. Max twisted Russel's wrist painfully causing him to drop to his knees. Max's boot then meet Russel face.

Max then looked at Sky and Dove, his hood had moved just enough so they could see his one blue eye and one silver eye, with a death glare. Sky and Dove jumped back at the look and Max said "Get them and go" sternly. Sky and Dove nodded and quickly grabbed the dazed Cardin and Russel and ran away.

Max adjusted his hood so it was covering his eyes again, and turned around. Looking at team RWBY and JNPR's shocked faces. "What" Max asked forcing down a smile of amusement.

"That… was… awesome" Nora suddenly shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

"Why" Blake asked her curiosity getting the best of her. "_Curiosity killed the cat on that one, Blake_" Max thought.

"Three reasons" Max said then lifted his index finger, "One Cardin is a jackass," lifted his middle finger "two he was harassing her for no real reason," lifted his ring finger "three I have no care for racism or sexism, because I've been saved by both faunus and girls more times then I dare count." "_Actually there is a fourth one about her being Ashley's mother, but they can't know that_" Max thought.

Before anyone could say anything else Glynda burst through the doors of the mess hall with a scowl on her face. Max quickly ducked underneath a table hoping she wouldn't see him. However the hope was short lived when the table he was under was lifted up in the air. He looked at Glynda and saw that she had her crop out. Max stood up and dusted himself and asked "Can I help you?"

"Care to tell me why when I saw team CRDL a moment ago they said that you attacked them for no reason" Glynda said.

Max scowled and said "They provoked me." Max then looked at team RWBY and JNPR and asked "Right?"

"Well act-" was all Ruby said before Yang put her hand over her mouth and said "They did provoke Mark." Blake nodded along with Pyrrha and Nora. Glynda looked at the others a bit closer. Weiss and Ren had neutral faces, Ruby had an innocent smile, and Jaune had a small nervous smile.

"Miss Schnee did any of team CRDL provoke mister Twain" Glynda asked. Everyone looked at Weiss hoping she would back Max's story. Weiss cracked under the pressure and simply nodded "yes". Max never thought he would be glad that there was such a thing as peer pressure.

"Very well then" Glynda said and left. Max let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

When Glynda left Max said "Thanks for the save. I'm surprised that you went along with it, Weiss."

"I will admit that Cardin and his lackeys deserved that beating" Weiss said.

"Thanks again, but I'm going to go to my dorm and catch some z's" Max said and left with a wave and they all said their own kind of goodbye's before going back to lunch.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also one of the readers and me had a chat about how Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang were able to have kids. Well the answer is somewhat simple and if you've taken biology it makes it that much simpler. We all know that humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes. The reproductive cells have one of all 23 chromosomes or half the 23 pairs of chromosomes. So two egg (woman's reproductive cell) equals a full of 23 pairs of chromosomes. I know that females are XX and males are XY, so two females can't have a male (Max and Yin). However everyone develops as female and a chemical reaction changes the fetus to male. So if they want a boy they get an injection that activates the chemical reaction to change the fetus to male. Anyways just thought I would explain that to anyone who is curious.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I got another chapter because I just wrote this in school since need something to do to stay awake. My sleep schedule is all messed up so I've been up since basically 10:00 p.m. of yesterday, so even though I updated this twice in one day it seems like two days to me. Since I wrote the previous chapter yesterday before I went to bed, but didn't type it up till after I woke up. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Max woke up to the sound of his scroll's alarm. He groaned and sat up then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room he was in trying to figure out here he was. The alarm on his scroll however wasn't helping and rather annoying so Max had Shadow turn it off. Then the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back to him. He moaned and left his upper body fall back, hitting his head on the wooded floor, just then realizing he woke up on the floor.

"Scroll please" Max said sticking his arm up in the air. Shadow put Max's scroll in his hand and Max opened it. He then pressed the button that called all of his friends "Hello anyone there? Hello? It's me Max," after a minute of silence Max said "I'm going to take the silence as no" and ended the call.

Max got up letting the sheet slide off his body and to the floor revealing his red boxer briefs. Max stretched then picked up the sheets and tossed them on the bed to be made later. Max checked his Schedule and saw he had a class at 8:00 a.m. Max looked at the clock in the upper right hand of his scroll and saw it was 7:47 a.m. Max quickly opened the closet to find several pairs of beacon's uniforms. He quickly put on a pair of pants and grabbed a jacket and undershirt and threw them on, but didn't button them. He then slipped his boots on and pus his cowl on with the hood up covering his hair and eyes. He pocketed his scroll and grabbed a tie before leaping out of his dorm window, which was on the third floor.

Max landed with a soft thud and sprinted off in the direction he thought Port's class was in. During his sprint he came across Ozpin and Glynda. Max stopped to ask them where Port's class was. Glynda scowled at him while Ozpin looked questioningly at him. "Before you ask I slept through my alarm. And where is Port's classroom" Max said breathing heavily form sprinting across campus.

"Second floor of the four building from the right on the other side of campus" Ozpin said.

Max gave a heavy sigh and muttered "Of course it is, bye."

"Wait" Glynda ordered and Max stopped and turned around.

"Yes" He replied. Glynda took out her crop and with a single wave buttoned Max's jacket and undershirt and tied his tie. "I will not have my students running around like drunks" Glynda said.

"Thanks" Max said beofer spritn off towards Port's class.

Max arrived in the doorway just as the bell to begin class rang. Breathing heavily everyone looked at him and Max asked "Are… you… Professor Port" to Port.

"Why yes I am and who might you be young man" Port replied.

"Mark Twain… new student" Max replied, breathing a little easier.

"Ah yes Mister Twain I received a message you were coming" Port said.

"Cool" Max said, breathing only slightly labored.

"Well have a seat now Mister Twain and we'll begin class" Port said and max just nodded and went to sit in the back.

Max saw that teams RWBY and JNPR were in the class along with team CRDL. He waved to teams RWBY and JNPR, but flipped Team CRDL off. Max sat down in the back, but couldn't help but think "_Did Ozpin figure out who my parents are just by my looks or is life just being an asshole?_"

After thinking about it for a minute he shook his head of the idea and start paying attention in class. Max's attention entered during a story about Port and a group of ursas. Before long Max had fallen asleep only to be woken by the bell ending class.

Max stood up and walked out as if he was awake the whole time.

"Hey Mark" Max heard someone say and he turned around to find Ruby.

"Yes do you need something" Max asked.

"No not really I just wanted to introduce myself since you meet two of my other teammates Weiss and Yang" Ruby said.

"Well it nice to meet you Ruby" Max replied.

"Anyways I was wondering how your first class with Professor Port was" Ruby said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Wouldn't really know I fell asleep like seven minutes in" Max replied rubbing the back of neck and a small laugh.

Ruby chuckled, smiled and said "Yeah he is pretty boring."

"So how long did the story about the ursas last" Max asked with smile. He was happy to see one of his mothers smiling, which is something he hasn't seen in just over a decade.

"Almost the entire class" Ruby answered.

"And you actually learned something" Max asked acting overly surprised.

Ruby laughed slightly at Max's actions and said "They're boring but there is some decent information in them. It just takes a few stories to be able to really pick it out."

"I bet you my right arm that I could make eating breakfast sound more interesting than his stories" Max said.

"That wouldn't be much of a feat" Ruby pointed out.

"True, but I bet I have more interesting Grimm stories" Max said.

"I don't know Professor Port is a veteran hunter with several decades of experience" Ruby said an almost challenging manor.

"True, but my friends and I have had several amazing and exciting adventures outside the four kingdoms and away from the settlements." Max said with a smile remembering some of the better moments of his life.

"Really" Ruby eyes sparkled with excitement, but it quickly vanished and said "But wait isn't really dangerous to do that?"

"Yes it is and I have the scars to prove it. However there was twelve of us and we had been training to fight Grimm for six years, myself eight, before we really went adventuring" Max replied.

"Wow I can't wait to get out there" Ruby said all excited.

"Hold your horses there Ruby. Going out there alone is suicidal. You need friends who will always have your back no matter how bad the situation gets. Friends who will pick you up and dust you off when you fall or even carry you, if you fall hard enough. Friends you won't die for, but live for so they don't have to experience the grief of losing a loved one" Max said sincerely.

Ruby was shocked by what Max just said. Max put his hand on Ruby shoulder, snapping her out of her shocked state, and said "Then you can take anything Grimm or not and still come out on."

"Anyways I have another class to get to, so I'll see you around Ruby" Max said and left leaving Ruby to her own devices.

Ruby closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. When she opened them her eyes had an all new look of determination in them. "_I'll be one of those friends to my friends like Max is to his_" Ruby thought unknowingly taking the advice of similar words she spoke to Max twenty or so years from then.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I woke up and five hours to kill before school started so I wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Max said repeatedly and had been for the past thirty minutes, while banging his head against the wall of some random hallway.

"Are you trying to make a hole in the wall because there are easier ways then with your head, but if you are I'm going to have to ask you stop" He heard someone say.

Max quickly identified the someone as Ozpin and replied "No, just did something I probably shouldn't have."

"May I ask what that something is" Ozpin asked.

"Depends, did you figure out who my parents were" Max asked.

"You mean that Miss Rose is you mother than, yes" Ozpin answered.

Max chuckled a little and said "Let me the dark brown hair with tips and silver eye give it away."

"Yes, however the blue eye and white hair raise a question on the other parent" Ozpin replied.

"Really most people can easily tell who both my parents are. Granted their more famous and just about everyone knows they are a couple but still" Max said.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and pondered who Max's father was. Max couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips as he watched Ozpin try to figure out how his other parent knowing Ozpin going to think of a guy instead of a girl. "Just so you know it's not a guy" Max said.

Upon hearing that Ozpin almost immediately figured it out and it caused him to drop his mug. Max used Shadow to catch the mug only spilling a few drops of it hot contents, which Max figured was coffee.

"Shocking I know, but you know what they say opposites attract" Max said with a small smile while Shadow handed Ozpin's mug back to him.

"That certainly is shocking" Ozpin replied.

"Yeah, but just don't tell anyone and don't interfere with it. It'll happen on its own" Max said.

"Of course, but why were you banging your head against the wall" Ozpin replied.

"Well I'm trying not to get too involved in the lives of my parents and my friend's parents. However I think I just instigated myself as a friend which means I have to do things with them" Max answered.

"Is that really so bad" Ozpin asked.

Max leaned against the wall and let his body slide down it to the floor, and then propped his right knee up and rested his arm on it and said "I kind of is. Whenever I'm around them I just want to hug them and cry out of joy because there alive and well. But I know I can't because that would mess things up and might prevent my friends and me from even being born."

Ozpin felt sorry for Max and said "I'm sorry it must be hard seeing your parents and them not knowing who you really are."

Max looked up at the ceiling and Ozpin noticed a single tear that had left Max's eye and slowly working its way down his cheek. "Yeah it is, but that's what I signed up for when I time traveled. Whether or not I knew in the first place" Max said then wiped the tear away. Max then stood up and said "Well I should get going I have class and about fifteen minutes."

"If you need to talk about you can come find me" Ozpin said.

"I'll be fine, you can just worry about yourself and the other students" Max said with a wave of his hand, but stopped and said "Oh and any love interest you have I suggest you act now because if we mess up chances are things are going to go south faster than before. And they went south fast. "

"I'll keep that in mind" Ozpin said with a small smile at Max's poor attempt at subtlety.

Max nodded and walked away with a small smile on his face that he pulled one over on Ozpin without him even knowing.

Over in Oobleck's class team RWBY and JNPR were sitting down, chatting and waiting for class to begin. However Ruby was being as talkative as she usually was, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Ruby is something wrong" Yang asked.

"Yeah it was just something Mark said" Ruby answered.

Yang grabbed Ruby's shoulders and said "What did he say? Did he insult you? Do you need to kick is ass?" quickly. Max, who was currently sitting Peach's class, suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

"No no no, nothing like that he just gave me some interesting advice" Max said.

"Really what's that" Blake asked.

"Well we got on the topic of traveling outside the kingdoms and away from the settlements and how he and his friends used to adventure out there" Ruby said.

"Really is he crazy? Going out there at his age suicidal" Jaune said.

"I know, but he said that he was training for eight years, and his friends six, before going out there. Anyways when I said I couldn't want to go there he said that going out there by yourself is suicidal. And then he said that you need friends that always have your back no matter how bad the situation gets. And will always pick you up when fall down. Friend that you don't die for, but live for, so they don't have deal with the grief of losing a loved one" Ruby said.

That left everyone who heard it a little speechless. "It sounds like who ever said that has some very close friends" Oobleck said having entered the room without anyone.

"Yeah, but it makes me wonder what he has gone through" Pyrrha said.

"Anyways let's begin class" Oobleck said trying to clear the air of the negativity.

After school was done and Max was about ready to go to bed his scroll pinged signaling that he was receiving a call. Max found that a bit weird since the only people who have his number are his friends and Ozpin. Max pressed the accept call button and heard "Hello is anyone? Hello it's Ashley." Max smiled and said "Yeah I'm here."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey got two chapters out in one day which is rare. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7

"Mix is that you" Ashley asked hope evident in her voice.

"Yeah it's me and still missing my left arm" Max said jokingly.

"Is anyone else there with you" She asked.

"No. I did an all call earlier today and no one picked" He replied.

"Oh, ok. How long have you been in the past" Ashley asked.

"Five years" He replied simply with a smile.

"Five years?" she shouted in shock "But Peter said we should fall within one year, two max."

She heard Max laughing on the other side of the line and felt stupid for falling for his trick. She puffed her cheeks out with an 'hmph' and said "How long really?"

"I got here yesterday" Max answered.

"So I guess you don't have the ability to pick me up" Ashley said a little depressed.

"I already told Ozpin about me being a time traveler, so I'll see if I can't borrow an airship" Max replied.

"You told Ozpin" Ashley said surprised.

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, ok" Max said. "Anyways I'll go talk to Ozpin about the airship, where are you?"

"I don't know let me ask" Ashley said and the line went quiet for a minute. "Littleroot" Ashley said.

"Never heard of it, but I'll look it up" Max said.

"Ok see you in a bit" Ashley said and hung up.

Max put on his clothes that he arrived in, pulled his hood up and ran off to Ozpin. Max arrived at Ozpin's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Max heard Ozpin say.

Max entered and found that both Ozpin and Glynda with a glass of wine in their hands.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something" Max asked using all of his will power not to smile.

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm" Glynda replied with a scowl.

"Something came up that I needed to talk to Ozpin about, but don't worry it'll only take a minute. Then you can get back to whatever I am obviously interrupting" Max said a small smile on his lips despite his best efforts.

Ozpin sighed and asked "What is it?"

Max walked over to Ozpin and whispered "A time traveling friend just called and I need to borrow an airship to pick her up in Littleroot" so Glynda couldn't hear him.

"I'll have a transport ready for you when you got there" Ozpin replied.

"Thanks" Max said and left.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Ozpin said "_Hopefully_" he added in his head. Glynda looked at Ozpin trying to see if he was lying. Glynda couldn't tell, so she just let it slide… for now.

Max arrived at the docking area, after stopping by his weapon locker (Better to be safe than sorry), where a man was standing by an airship. The man was slender and only and in taller than Max and looked to be in his late 20's with brown eyes and brown hair underneath a blue baseball cap with Beacon's logo on it. He was also wearing blue shirt with some soda logo on it, faded blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Max approached the man and the man asked "Are you Max?"

"Yeah and you are" Max replied.

"I'm Joker. I'll be your pilot for any of your pick-ups" the man replied.

"Do you know the reason behind the pick-ups" Max asked.

"I was told they were VIP pick-ups" Joker replied.

"Good and these pick-ups stay a secret understand" Max said sternly.

"Roger that" Joker replied and they boarded the airship.

When the airship was up in the air Max asked "You know where we're going?"

"Littleroot right" Joker replied.

"Correct. How long will it take" Max replied.

"Hour there, hour back" Joker answered.

"Ok" Max said and leaned against the wall of the cockpit.

"You're not going to sit in the back" Joker asked.

"I want a view not a steel wall" Max replied with a smile and Joker laughed.

After about twenty minutes of comfortable silence Joker asked "Ok I have to know. Why did they send a single one armed hunter trainee to escort a VIP?"

"Hey just because I have one arm doesn't mean I can't fight. Besides the VIPs only trust me and each other" Max asked.

"So you think they'll board this airship" Joker asked.

"As long as I'm on it or another VIP they'll board it" Max answered. Just then Max's scroll rang and he answered it "Hello?"

"Mix where are you" Ashley asked slight worry in her voice.

"About thirty minutes out. Why, what's wrong" Max replied.

"Grimm are attacking Littleroot" Ashley said loudly almost shouting.

"Joker punch it Littleroot is under attack" Max said looking at Joker.

"Roger" Joker said and accelerated the airship to its top speed.

"Hang on Ashley. I'll be there as fast as I can" Max said.

"Ok I'll be waiting for you" Ashley said.

Max checked Bull's-eye's and Reaper's condition real fast and walked out of the cockpit and into the holding area.

17 minutes later Joker said "We've arrived at Littleroot" and one of the side doors opened.

"Stay close by I'll call you when we're done" Max said.

"I'll help out with clearing some of the Grimm with the machine guns" Joker replied.

"Huh, didn't know this ship had machine guns, but whatever just don't get taken out by a nevermore" Max said.

"Ha I'm too good. Good luck down there" Joker replied.

"Thanks and good luck to you too" Max said and jumped.

Max landed with a roll and wound up on his feet with Bull's-eye at the ready, and Shadow wrapped around it for added stability. Max took out his scroll and called Ashley. "I'm on the ground, where are you" He asked.

"Hear the gunfire" Ashley asked and fired Ebony and Ivory at a small group of beowolves dropping them.

Max faintly heard gunfire and said "Yeah."

"I'm there" She said and hung up.

Max pocketed his scroll and took off towards Ashley. On his way there he saw a little girl with brown hair in pigtails, green eyes, wearing a yellow dress, cornered by a beowolf.

"Hey bitch" Max said and the beowolf looked at Max. Max braced Bull's-eye against his shoulder and aimed down the scope of Bull's-eye. He lined up his reticle, which was a red skull and crossbones behind the skull, with the beowolf's head. Max pulled the trigger and the bullet whizzed through the air and took the beowolf's head clean off. The beowolf fell to the ground and Max put Bull's-eye on his back.

Max then walked up the little girl and kneeled down to meet her on eye level. "Hey are you ok? The big bad wolf is gone" Max said.

The little girl was shaking but still nodded. "Where are your parents" Max asked.

"The monsters got them" the little girl said meekly and started to cry.

"Hey hey hey, there's no need cry. The monsters can't hurt you anymore" Max said pulling the little girl into a one armed hug.

"As long as I'm here they can't touch you ok" Max said when the girl calmed down a bit.

"Ok" the little girl said.

"What's your name" Max asked.

"Sarah" the little girl replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sarah. I'm Max, but you can call Mix" Max said.

"Mix" Sarah said confused.

Max pulled his hood down and showing her his hair and eyes. "See Mix" Max said with a small smile. The little girl giggled and Max called Joker. "Hey Joker I have a little girl who needs to be picked up" Max said.

"Is she the VIP" Joker asked.

"No the VIP will kill both of us if we don't help her" Max answered.

"On my way to your location. By the way there is a deathstalker on its way to your location" Joker said.

"Great and thanks for the warning" Max said.

"No problem" Joker said and ended the call.

"Who's Joker" Sarah asked.

"A friend of mine who is going to take you up in the sky and away from the monsters while me and another friend make the monsters go bye bye" Max answered.

A minute later Joker showed up and landed with one of the side doors open on the airship. "Ok in you go" Max said picking up Sarah and putting her on the airship.

"Welcome aboard to Air Joker, where you are guaranteed to laugh or your money back" Joker said in a light tone.

The deathstalker Joker had previously warned Max about came crashing through a house and in front of the air about a block away. Sarah tried to lean out and see what caused the noise, but Max stopped her and said "Buckle up Sarah and Joker time to fly."

"Don't have to tell me twice" Joker said and Max shut the door. Joker took off and Sarah got a said look on her face, which Joker noticed and said "Don't worry about him he'll be fine."

"You really think so" Sarah asked.

"Yeah the guy's unkillable" Joker said.

When Joker took off Max sighed and said "It's going to be one of those days."

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter and will update soon. Also Max's sniper rifle (Bull's-eye) uses the same ammo as Ruby's. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I lost my writer's mojo for some reason. Anyways this isn't discontinued and the next chapter should be up soon.**

Chapter 8

Max stared at the deathstalker and drew Reaper from his back; Max did notice that the deathstalker was pretty young, around the age of a teenager (It's half the size of Team JNPR faced during the first season). Max rushed the deathstalker and it shrieked and charged Max. When they got closer to each other the deathstalker swung one of its pincers at Max. Max jumped over the pincer and drove Reaper through the deathstalker's Grimm mask. The deathstalker let out a shriek of pain and Max pushed Reaper in deeper. The deathstalker let out a one lost shriek before it died. Max removed Reaper from the slowly vanishing deathstalker with an emotionless face.

Max walked over to the hole in the wall of a house the deathstalker had come from. He saw the deathstalker had apparently gone through eight, no nine, buildings to get to him. "Damn didn't know I smelled that good" Max said to himself. A small pack of beowolves walk in-between the fourth and fifth house where the holes were. "Maybe I should ask them" Max said and ran towards them as quietly as he could.

Halfway to the Grimm his right foot stepped on some broken glass making a crunching noise, alerting the beowolves to his presence. The beowolves looked at Max and snarled. Max sent Shadow out and Shadow stabbed two of the beowolves with his claws. One of the beowolves rushed forwards and swiped at Max. He ducked under the claw and cut the beowolf in half. Max then blow past the beowolves while delivering a flourish of strikes to them. Shadow returned to Max and he kept moving towards Ashley while the beowolves dropped to the ground like a bag of rocks.

Max arrived at Ashley's location to find her shooting at a boarbatusk charging her. She was aiming at its feet, but its tusk kept blocking the bullets. When the boarbatusk was about to hit her she vanished in a small puff of brown dust. She reappeared upside down ten feet in the air and fired Ebony and Ivory at its hind legs taking them out. Ashley twisted in midair and landed on her feet. She then walked up to the boarbatusk trying to stand and kicked it on its side, revealing its stomach, and unleashed a small burst from Ivory into its chest.

"Nicely done Ash" Max said and Ashley quickly spun around pointing Ebony and Ivory at him.

"Max" Ashley said happily and put Ebony and Ivory on her thighs and vanished. She reappeared in front of Max and hugged him tightly, which he happily returned.

"Glad to see you made it thought the portal ok, Ash" Max said pulling away from the hug with a smile.

"I'm glad Grimwal didn't make your day shorter than most" Ashley replied also with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm a hard guy to kill" Max said with a shrug.

"Uh-huh. How close did he come to killing you" Ashley asked with a sly smile.

"I almost became your nickname" Max said small smile and Ashley chuckled.

"Anyways how's the Grimm situation" Max asked.

"Not good I'm afraid there are still many Grimm in the area" Ashely replied.

"How much ammo do you have left" Max asked.

"Half and even with conserving ammo I might not have enough" Ashley answered.

"Did you take into account both me and Joker" Max asked, pointing to the sky when he mentioned Joker.

"Joker?" Ashley asked confused.

"The guy that brought me here. He's been taking out Grimm with the airships machine guns" Max replied.

"Well I took into account you, but not Joker. So I should have enough ammo as long as Joker takes care of the bigger Grimm" Ashley said.

Max called Joker and said "Joker focus your fire on the bigger Grimm. I and the VIP will take care of the rest."

"Copy. Good hunting" Joker replied.

"How's Sarah doing" Max asked before Joker hung up.

Joker looks back at Sarah and asked "How are you doing Sarah."

"I-I'm fine, a little scared, but fine" Sarah replied.

"There's no reason to be scared Sarah you're flying with the best pilot in the world" Joker replied to Sarah, which caused her to smile.

"She's a little scared, but fine overall" Joker said to Max.

"That's good anyways see you soon" Max said and hung up.

"Who's Sarah" Ashely asked.

"A little girl I saved" Max replied.

"That's good. Do you know where her parents are?" Ashley said.

Max's face fell and he said "She said the monsters got them."

Ashley's face fell was well and said "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well then why don't we kill some Grimm as revenge" Max asked and took Reaper from his back.

Ashley nodded and reloaded Ebony and Ivory. They then ran off in search of more Grimm. They came across a King Taijitu and slid to a stop.

"White or black" Max asked.

"White" Ashley asked and started shooting the white head of the King Taijitu.

Max rushed the black head of the snake like Grimm. The black head lunged at Max trying to bite Max, but Max dove forward causing the head to miss. Max took advantage of the opening and slashed the King Taijitu, cutting it deep. The black head pulled back and Max jumped forward and cut it again, deeply, before it could attack. The black head shot straight forward trying to capture Max, but Max side stepped it. Max then brought Reaper down onto the back of it neck that attack combined with the previous two allowed to decapitate the black head of the King Taijitu.

Meanwhile Ashley was fighting the white head of the King Taijitu. The white head lunged at Ashley, but she used her speed semblance to vanish, dodging the white head's attack. She reappeared on the side of a building. She then pushed off the wall and used her speed semblance to land a powerful knee to the King Taijitu's white head. She then moved to where her guns were past the Grimm mask on the King Taijitu and shot off half a clip into the Grimm internally decapitating it.

"Well it looks like the rabbit killed the snake for once" Max said with a smile.

Ashley just glared at Max and shot a round at him that grazed his forearm, causing it to bleed.

"Ow" Max said and used Shadow to cover the wound. "Was that really necessary?"

Ashley just smiled and walked off. Max took some duct tape and a medical pad from his pocket, that he got form the first aid kit on the airship, and put it over the wound then tapped it. Max then followed Ashley.

Ashley, Max, and Joker fought till daybreak killing all of the Grimm. At the end of the fighting Max had a busted lip, cut on his right cheek, and the wound Ashley gave him. Ashely had a cut on her right bicep and left shin. Both were covered in sweat. When they got onto the airship Joker was piloting they found Sarah sleeping soundly.

"She's cute" Ashley said softly sitting down next to Sarah.

"Yeah, it's a shame she as to experience loss so soon" Max replied sadly.

"Yeah" Ashley replied simply.

"Get some rest I'm going to talk to Joker" Max said and walked into the cockpit.

"Ok" Ashley said and leaned back in a seat to get some sleep.

"Hey Joker how's it going" Max asked.

"Fine. The sips a little banged up, but nothing to be concerned about. And we should have just enough fuel to get us back to Beacon" Joker said.

"Ok" Max said and yawned.

"Tired?" Joker asked.

"Yeah, you?" Max replied.

"Yeah I can't wait for bed." Joker said.

"You're lucky I have classes to go to after we get back" Max asked.

"You know I could sleep in. I doubt anyone would blame you" Joker said.

"I've only attended one full day of classes. I don't need to be skipping at all" Max said.

"Whatever be a goody two shoes" Joker said with a shrug.

Max punched him playfully in the arm and said "Shut up and fly."

The rest of the flight back to Beacon was spent with some small talk between Max and Joker, while Sarah and Ashely slept.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey got another chapter out hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

The airship landed and the side doors opened to let the passengers off.

"Thank you for flying Air Joker, where it's always a funny flight. I hope you enjoyed the flight and wish to fly with us again" Joker said to Max, since Sarah and Ashley were still sleeping.

Max chuckled and said "I would love to, but right now I have to get these two to bed."

"How are you going to do that with just one arm" Joker asked.

Max thought about it and realized Joker was right. Max's aura was too low at this point to have Shadow make the whole trip. Max sighed and said "Help."

Joker smiled and said "Sure, should I get Sarah or the VIP."

"Get Sarah, I'll get the VIP" Max said and picked Ashley up like he was giving her a piggy back ride.

Joker nodded and walked over to Sarah and scooped her up in his arms. "Lead the way."

They walked to Max's dorm and he used Shadow to open the door. They lied Sarah and Ashley down onto two of the vacant beds.

"They looks so peaceful" Joker said looking at the two sleeping girls.

"Yeah it's as if they didn't just come from a Grimm attack" Max said.

"So when do your classes start" Joker asked.

Max checked his scroll and said "In about an hour. I'm going to take a shower and grab some breakfast."

"Ok and those two" Joker said gesturing to the girls with his head.

"I'll talk to Ozpin about it, but unless Sara has other living family members, she'll end up in foster care" Max replied.

"If she does end up in foster care call me. My wife and I are looking to adopt a kid." Joker said.

"Ok I'll give you a call if she does" Max said.

After a quick shower and some breakfast Max was on his way to combat training with his cowl hood up, and a coffee with four sugars and four creams (truly Ruby's kid). When he arrived at combat training he chugged the rest of his coffee and ditched the cup in a nearby trash can and sat down. Ruby and Yang waved at Max who waved back.

Glynda walked in and said "Good morning students."

Several students replied back with their own 'good mornings'.

"Who would like to start today's training" Glynda asked.

Several students raised their hands including Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Team CRDL. Max sighed and put his head in his hand and thought "_It's going to be one of those days_" to himself.

"Miss Xiao Long who would you like to fight" Glynda asked.

Yang smiled, stood up and turned pointing a finger at Max and said "Ma-"

"No" Max said interrupting her.

"Why" Yang asked.

"I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm too tired to fight" Max said. Even though he could still fight and beat Yang if he had to.

"Well you should have thought about that before you stayed up all night, so get into the arena" Glynda said.

Max sighed and walked down to the arena.

Max and Yang got into position and Yang said "You better not hold back just because your tired Marky."

Max yawned and said "Whatever."

That pissed Yang off and she charged Max when Glynda signaled the match to begin. Max didn't bother moving, he just braced himself for the punch Yang was about to deliver.

Yang's punched connected with Max's face. Max's head turned a bit and he moved back about half an inch from the punch, Yang's fist was stopped on Max's face. That stunned everybody, including Glynda. Max cracked a smile after the punch for two reasons. The first one was that he was now fully awake; be it from the coffee or the punch, possible both. The second was that Yang's punch compared to Yin's was 33% weaker and 10% weaker than his own.

Yang got slightly worried when Max smiled. Max brought his fist up and punched her in the face knocking her back 8 feet, but she managed to stay on her feet. "Ok now I'm awake" Max said still smiling.

Yang smiled and said "Are you finally going to take this match seriously?"

Max drew Reaper from his back and said "Do try to keep up."

Max rushed Yang and swung down with Reaper. Yang blocked it with one of her gauntlets. She then tried to punch Max in the stomach, but Max turned his body to the side causing the punch to miss. Because Yang's punch miss it gave Max an opening to knee her in the stomach. When he did it knocked the air out of Yang a bit and caused her to stagger back a bit. Max tried to strike with Reaper, but Yang managed to block it. He then tried to kick Yang, but she blocked it as well. She pushed Reaper and Max's leg away hard knocking him off balance and leaving him wide open. Yang lunged forward planning to give Max an uppercut to the jaw. During Yang's lunge Shadow shot out and gave her an uppercut of his own. Shadow then grabbed Max's foot that he used to kick with, and brought it back to the ground, rebalancing Max. The uppercut Shadow had given Yang had left an opening to strike, so Max delivered a powerful blow with Reaper to her stomach. Yang's aura took the blow, but it still knocked the wind out of her. The blow also knocked her aura down to the red ending the match.

Max Sheathed Reaper and offer a hand to Yang, who was laying on the ground grabbing her stomach. Yang accepted the hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Damn I thought I had you there" Yang said pouting slightly.

Max smiled and said "Most do. Besides when it's a one on one against me I almost always have the upper hand."

"Arrogant much" Yang said putting her hands on her hands on her hips.

"What are you my mother" Max asked, but felt sad after saying it.

"No" Yang replied.

"Good mine's causes me enough trouble" Max said and went to sit down.

Yang sat down and Weiss said "I guess you couldn't beat him either, huh."

Yang sighed and said "No and I really thought I had him too, but that damn shadow stopped me."

"That shadow seems to be his key to winning" Blake said.

"The only problem is how to stop the shadow. Max isn't foolish enough to get his shadow caught, not even with my holding glyphs" Weiss said.

"He did say that he had an advantage when it comes to one on one fights. Which is true since his shadow can act like another person" Blake said thinking of how to beat Max.

"I think Mark just became the person to beat" Ruby said thinking aloud.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had snow days and they made me think it's only been a week not two. But it's updated and I think my longest chapter if not my second so it makes up for it a bit, but I'll have the next one out in a few days.**

Chapter 10

After combat training ended Max went back to his dorm and crashed. He slept to about 4:30 p.m., when Ashe woke him up and reminded him he had to go talk to Ozpin.

Max got up, pulled his cowl's hood up and left with Ashley and Sarah in tow. When they stepped outside and saw everyone Ashley almost instantly wrapped herself around Max's arm tightly.

"What's wrong Ash" Max said, voice full of worry, since he had never seen Ashley like that.

"Too many people" Ashley said.

A sudden realization hit Max. Ashley was scared of humans, aside from her friends, the parents, little kids, and the elderly. He couldn't blame Ashley for being scared of human. In the world they came grew up in humans attacked and killed faunus on sight, and vice versa. Hell Max and his friends are probably the only humans that won't attack a faunus without reason, and Yin and Ashley were the only faunus that would do the same to humans.

"Hey calm down Ash. No one is going to hurt you" Max said in a soft, calming voice.

Ashley took a deep breath and released it with a small smile. She always felt safe around Max no matter the situation. "Ok I'm better now" She said.

They continued walking with Ashley around Max's arm, but not as tight as before. They arrived at Ozpin's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" they heard Ozpin say. They entered and found Ozpin sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hey Ozpin how's it going" Max asked.

"Fine, but I thought you had only one time travel friend coming with you" Ozpin replied.

"Time Travel Friend?" Sarah asked looking up at Max and Ashley confused.

Ozpin instantly realized his mistake, but before he could try and fix it Max said "Yeah, Ashley and me are from the future."

"Really" Sarah said voice full of wonder and curiosity.

"Yeah, but you have to keep it as secret. You can't tell anyone outside of this room about it ok?" Max whispered.

"So super-secret secret?" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah a super-secret secret. You can't tell anyone no matter what" Max whispered back.

"Ok got it. I won't tell anyone" Sarah whispered back.

"Then Sarah I entrust this secret to you" Max said seriously standing up straight and saults Sarah.

Sarah copies Max and said "You can count on me."

Max smiles widely. Ashley smiles softly and shakes her head; it always amazed her how good Max was with kids. Meanwhile Ozpin had an almost dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hey Ashley why don't you take Sarah out onto the balcony and see the amazing view." Max said looking at Ashley.

Ashley quickly picked up on what Max was going to talk about by the look in his eyes. "Come on Sarah let's see the pretty view." Ashley said and took Sarah's hand and walked her out onto the balcony.

"I'm assuming there is a reason you had Ashley take Sarah out onto the balcony" Ozpin said when the girls were outside.

"Her parents were killed by Grimm during the attack on Littleroot" Max replied.

Ozpin's face fell some and said "Littleroot was attacked by Grimm?"

"Yeah shortly after Ashley arrived, but we cleared it out" Max replied.

"That's good that we don't have to worry about Littleroot" Ozpin said.

"I know, but I need you to see if Sarah has any family" Max said.

"And if she doesn't" Ozpin asked.

"Joker wants to adopt her" Max answered.

"Ok and Ashley?" Ozpin asked.

"Same thing you gave me" Max replied. "Also for her last name put this." Max grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down. "And it's all one word."

Ozpin looked at the piece of paper and raises an eyebrow at Max, who just smiled. Ozpin shook his head at it.

"Come on do it for me." Max said. "She can always change it later."

Ozpin sighed and said "Just be prepared to pay for it later."

"I always am" Max said. "We'll get out of your hair."

"Hey Ash, Sarah we're leaving" Max said to the girls on the balcony.

"Ok" They replied and they left.

They spent the rest of the day in the dorm messing around, telling joking, and funny stories.

The three of them woke up the next day. Max and Ashley got ready to get to class.

"Don't go" Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah we have classes to get to. We'll be back in about two hours" Max said.

""But it don't want you to go" Sarah pleaded some more.

Max put his hand on Sarah's shoulder and said "Sarah we are coming back, I promise."

"You promise" Sarah asked.

"Even if I have to more the earth itself we'll be back" Max said.

"Ok" Sarah replied.

Max took out his scroll and handed it to Sarah. "Here you can play the games on this. And if anything goes wrong just call Ashley and we'll both come running."

"Ok see you in a bit" Sarah said.

"Bye Sarah" Max said and pulled his cowl hood up.

"Bye" Ashley said.

Max and Ashley arrived at port's class a little before the bell rang. Port looked at them and said "Good morning Mister Twain and Miss Scarlatina." When Port looked close he asked "Miss Scarlatina did you dye your hair."

"Ah, Professor. Miss Scarlatina is over there" Max said pointing in the general direction of Velvet.

Everyone looked in the direction Max was pointing and when they did sure enough Velvet was there, sinking into her seat to appear smaller, and she waved meekly. Everyone then looked back to Ashley, who had grabbed onto Max's arm, and was trying to hide behind Max. Everyone looked between the two a couple more times before Yang asked "Is that your sister, Velvet?" Which was a reasonable question, the only real difference between Velvet and Ashley is their hair and height.

Velvet shook her head and replied "I've never seen her before."

Everyone looked at Ashley for answers and Max said "This is Ashley. She is a childhood friend of mine."

Everyone goes "Oh." Port thought about the name Ashley for a second then remembered he got a notification about someone named Ashley. He checked his scroll quickly and said "Oh yes Miss Ashely Therabbit, I received ad notification you were coming earlier today."

Everyone thought about Ashley's fake last name for a second and some realized it spelled "the rabbit." Some started to laugh, but had suppressed them to snickers, including Max. When Ashley realized what her last name spelled. She twisted Max's arm behind his back painfully.

Max was laughing and going "ow ow ow", while Ashley looked at Port and said "Sir my last name is Jones. Mix must have got a hold o my papers and changed my last name."

"Mix?" Weiss asked.

"It ow was my ow nickname ow my parents ow gave me ow. Please let ow go Ashley." Max said.

Ashley let go of Max's arm pushing him forward a bit. She quickly drew ebony and shot Max's right butt cheek. Max's aura stopped the bullet from doing any real damage, but it still hurt. Max jumped a bit, grabbed his right butt check and shouted "OW MY ASS."

Ashley smirked and said "Serves you right."

Max turned around and said "No the arm twisting served me right, the shot was overboard." Slightly irritated. While rubbing his butt cheek.

"Quit complaining you've had worse" Ashley said crossing her arms.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" Max replied with a glare.

Port coughed, grabbing their attention, and said "I would like to begin class now."

"Sorry" Ashley and Max said and walked to their seats.

Max and Ashley spent the first five minutes of class passing notes to each other, so they wouldn't get in trouble for talking. Suddenly a piece of paper landed in front of Max. Max unfolded the piece of paper and it read "_Is she one of your friends that you went outside the four kingdoms with? Ruby._"

Max replied "_Yes_" and had Shadow take it back to Ruby. Max caught team CRDL looking at Ashley and him. Max then took out a piece of paper and wrote "_Touch Ashley and I'll kill you!_"

When Shadow came back with a note form Ruby he sent his note to team CRDL. Team CRDL read the note then looked back at Max, who had moved his hood up revealing his eyes and was giving them a death glare. Ashley saw Max's death glare from the side and shivered. She had seen that death glare before and was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of it. After team SRDL saw the death glare they quickly looked back at Port.

Max quit the death glare and readjusted his hood to cover his eyes, then opened Ruby's note. The note read "_Wow she must be strong. Also Yang wants to know why your parents called you Mix._"

Ashley saw the note and snatched it form Max's hand and wrote "_It's because his right is a different color than his left and he has three natural hair colors. Ashley_ :)" Ashley gave the note to Shadow and he sends it back to Ruby.

Shadow comes back with a note that read "_Really? That's so cool, I have two natural hair colors too, but one is only visible on the tips. Ruby. Are you related to Velvet? Blake._"

Max takes the note first and wrote "_One of my hair colors is on the tips too, the other two are alternating. Mark. No I just look like her. Ashley._" Shadow delivered the note to Ruby.

When they get the note Blake gave a confused look at Max and Ashley before she wrote a note herself. Shadow came back to Max with the note. The note read "_Really!? Can I see it? You haven't shown anyone your hair since you've been here. Ruby. Are you sure? Blake._"

Ashley and Max wrote "_No, not yet, but soon. Hopefully. Mark. Yes I'm sure, we've actually seen someone who looked like Mix in Littleroot, but he had both arms. Ashley._" Then sent the note to Ruby again.

When Ruby read the "hopefully" she showed her team the note and asked "What do you think it means?" They just shrugged and looked at Max, who waved. Ruby and Blake wrote something down and sent it back to Ashley and Max.

The note read "_What does that mean? Ruby. You did? What happened? Blake"_

Ashley and Max wrote back "_That's a topic for another time, sorry :(. Mark. We sat down and talked a bit. He was almost the exact opposite of Mix. Ashley._" The note was then sent back again.

When Ruby and her team read the note, then whispered amongst themselves, but they forgot all about Shadow, who was relaying the whole conversation to Max.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Yang asked.

"It seems like it, but what?" Blake said.

"Maybe he's a faunus" Yang asked looking at Blake.

Blake glared at Yang and asked "What? You expect me to know since I'm a faunus?"

"What? No no no, I just thought you might notice something we didn't" Yang said quickly and apologetically.

Blake sighed and said "Sorry about that I should have known you meant something like that. But no I haven't noticed anything to suggest he's a faunus."

"Maybe we should ask" Ruby suggested, and her whole team looked at her, "or not."

"It does seem kind of rude to just ask him" Yang said.

"Well let's do this then" Ruby said and wrote a note down and sent it to Max.

Max received the note and it read "_Are you a faunus, you don't have to answer. Ruby._"

Max replied "_No I'm human._" And sent it back.

Team RWBY read the note and Yang said "Well that answers that question."

"Well I don't trust him" Weiss stated. Max heard that because of Shadow and it hurt him a bit. But he couldn't blame her since he was trying to keep his identity a secret.

"Weiss he's a good guy, so what if he's a little secretive." Ruby defended.

"Ruby's right, Ice Queen he does seem like a nice guy. I mean he did help Velvet out." Yang said.

"True, but I still don't trust him when his obviously hiding something." Weiss said.

Before anyone could retort the bell to end class rang and they just decided to leave it alone for now.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey got the next chapter up and it was pointed out to me that Jaune and Pyrrha's son Carter I misspelled as Crater. That's my bad. I fixed that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

Chapter 11

Team RWBY had decided to stop "Roman"'s plan, along with Sun's and Neptune's assistants.

Ruby and Weiss were currently on their way to the main communication tower. When Ruby had pulled out her scroll and accidently dropped it. Ruby went to pick it up, but someone had beat her to it and picked it up and handed her scroll back to her. Ruby said "Thanks" and followed the hand up to the arm and then the face and said "Penny?"

Penny got a worried look and said "I'm afraid you are mistaking goodbye." Penny walked away quickly.

"Wait Penny" Ruby said. Ruby then looked at Weiss and said "You go ahead, Weiss. I'll be back later," and followed Penny.

Weiss sighed and started to walk inside when she heard someone call her name. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Max jogging up to her with his hood up. Weiss's face fell some and asked "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, I'm on my way into the communication center and saw you and thought we could talk for a minute or two" Max replied.

"I have nothing to talk to you about" Weiss said coldly and walked into the communication center.

Max followed Weiss inside and said "Ah, why do you have to be so cold to me?"

"I don't like you, nor trust you" Weiss replied, which sent a knife throw Max' heart.

Max shook it off and said "Ok I can understand that considering I never show my upper face or hair. But I assure you I'm a trustworthy guy."

"Still don't trust you" Weiss said.

"I figured. So why are you here?" Max asked.

"I'm not telling you" Weiss said.

"Well I'm here looking for a job" Max said.

"Why here?" Weiss asked getting in a elevator.

Max sighed and said "The last twenty places wouldn't hire me and I need the cash."

Weiss stifled a laugh, but it came out as a small snort. "Hey, it's not funny. I'm down to my last mag for my sniper rifle. I need the cash or my sniper rifle is about to as useful as a doorstop."

"That is a problem" Weiss said.

"I know, so why are you here" Max asked.

"None of your business" Weiss said.

"Okay fine whatever. This is my floor anyways, later Ice Queen" Max said and the elevator doors opened and he walked out.

"Don't call me Ice Queen" Weiss said irritated as the doors shut.

Max smiled and walked to the interview.

Weiss gets out of the elevator a bit later and made her call for the documents.

Blake and Sun were going to a White Fang meeting. They were waiting in the crowd of people for the meeting to start. They however didn't notice a certain short, blonde, haired bear faunus not too far away; although Yin didn't notice them either.

The chainsaw sword guy walked up and said something introducing someone and Roman walked out. There were multiple boo's and insults.

Roman opened his mouth and said "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention that you and I all have a common enemy: The ones in control: the people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run out kingdoms."

Blake and Sun heard some growling and saw Yin with a mask on. Yin's muscles ere tense and his hands were in tight fist. Blake and Sun thought Yin was mad at the humans, but in reality Yin was mad at Roman for insulting his friends and family.

"Government; military; even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life: and they're all pest that need to be dealt with." Roman continued.

That pissed Yin off to no end. Yin could barely stand his friends and family being called dirty and rotten, but Yin couldn't stand someone wanting to kill them. He started to push people aside getting closer to the front as Roman finished. The new recruits were asked to go to the front. That allowed Yin to move faster. Blake and Sun however got the feeling they were found out when Roman started whispering to the White Fang guys.

"What do we do Blake" Sun asked.

"He can't see in the dark, but we can" Blake said, and shot the fuse box turning off the lights.

The gun shot grabbed Yin's attention. His night vision kicked in and he saw his mother and some monkey guy, he was vaguely aware was friendly, heading towards a window. He looked back at Roman, who was getting into a paladin, and decided to follow his parent and her friend. However he didn't go through the window, he used his claws and semblance to drill through the wall, leaving a perfect circle.

The paladin Roman was piloting came crashing through the wall only a second later. Yin quickly caught up to Blake and Sun. Blake and Sun looked at Yin who still had his Grimm mask on, but noticed he was more focused on the paladin behind them instead of them themselves.

Blake called the rest of her team and said "We have a robot chasing us."

"Giant robot" Sun yelled over the scroll.

"Where are you" Yang asked; just then Blake and Sun past them at an intersection followed by Roman in the paladin.

"Never mind" Yang said and took off on her bike, Neptune almost falling off.

Blake, Sun, and Yin were on a highway jumping from car roof to car roof while Roman was just knocking cars over. Sun activated his semblance and hit the paladin with both his aura bodies.

Yang and Neptune were coming up from behind Roman. Neptune shot at Roman. Neptune then transformed his weapon into a glaive and jumped onto the paladin and stabbed into it. Sun jumped to attack as well, but Roman grabbed Neptune and threw him into Sun, knocking them away. Yin then jumped and used his semblance to attack the paladin's right leg. The leg gave out and Roman toppled of the highway bridge.

The paladin landed with a loud crash, but got up easily. Blake, Yang, and Yin jumped off the bridge and landed with soft thuds. Ruby and Weiss arrived at the scene only a few seconds later.

"Who's that" Ruby said pointing to Yin. Blake and Yang just shrugged.

"I'll take care of this tin can" Yin said cracking his knuckles and walking forward.

Now normally Yin would be hugging his parents and aunts right now, but was too furious at Roman and was going to kick his teeth in.

After a few walking steps Yin took off running towards Roman with his claws out. Roman threw a punch at Yin, but he slid under it and it between the paladin's legs. He then attacked the back of the right knee, which caused the leg to give out. Yin then jumped on top of the paladin and started slashing at the metal shell. Roman reached up and tire dot grab Yin, but Yin jumped forward off of Roman. Roman reacted quickly and punched Yin with his other hand. Yin went flying into a pillar, but before he hit the pillar Yin turned to were his feet hit the pillar feet first. Yin bent his knees on impact to weaken the force on his body. The section of pillar he landed on broke off from the pillar itself. Yin didn't expect that and it took him a second to adjust. Yin jumped off the section of pillar and used his semblance to tunnel into the ground. Yin tunneled under Roman's paladin's legs, causing the ground beneath them to collapse and got its feet stuck. Yin kept tunneling and did a wide turn and speed up. He came out of the ground and struck the paladin in the back. Yin kept drilling till he heard strong electrical shorts. He stopped knowing it was about to explode and got away from the paladin. Roman quickly got out of the paladin and got clear just as it exploded.

Team RWBY just watched the fight between Yin and Roman with amazement.

Yin walked up to Roman slowly, but suddenly Neo got between Yin and Roman. Yin tried to punch Neo, but she blocked it with her umbrella. Neo grabbed Roman and jumped back. Team RWBY then drew their weapons and was coming up behind Yin. Yin rushed forward and punched Neo only for her to shatter along with Roman. Yin and team RWBY heard the sound of jet engines and turned to see Roman and Neo flying off in an airship.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans… fall apart." Weiss said and laughed, but everyone gave her a 'no' look.

"I think you just shattered the world record for lamest pun" Yin said, which earned a laugh from everyone, except for Weiss.

"Who are you anyways" Weiss said crossing her arms.

Right then and there Yin froze. He was so mad at Roman he completely forgot that his parents and aunts were standing right in front of him. The realization hit him like a truck. His eyes started to water and he slowly reached up and he took off his Grimm mask, reviling his watery eyes. Yin dropped the mask on the ground as small tears ran down the side of his face.

"Hey are you alright" Yang asked concerned.

That was the breaking point for Yin. "Mommies" he cried and hugged Yang and Blake tightly. Everyone else was too shocked to move. "I'm so glad you're okay" Yin said softly, so that only Yang and Blake heard.

"Well damn, even I can't lie my way out of this one" They heard someone say from behind Team RWBY.

Yin let go of Yang and Blake and Team RWBY turned around to see Max with his hood down. Team RWBY's mouths hit the ground. "Hey Cuz" Yin said, with a wave as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hey Yin, when did you arrive?" Max replied.

"An hour or so ago" Yin answered.

"Why didn't you call?" Max asked.

Yin gulped and paled a bit before he replied "There was this White Fang meeting and I got curious. So I went inside to check it out, and one thing lead to another and here I am."

"Ok, but that only takes up around thirty minutes. That leaves thirty minutes you could have called. So why didn't you?" Max said sternly while giving a stern look at Yin. Max figured Yin broke his scroll again, even though he had broken it 106 times before.

Yin went weiss as a ghost. He had broken his scroll again and knew Max was going to be pissed.

"Yin did you break your scroll again?" Max asked like a parent to a child.

Yin sighed and said "Yes." He took out his broken scroll and handed it to Max.

Max took Yin's scroll and pocketed it. Max then delivered a strong right hook to Yin's jaw. Yin was taken off of his feet and landed on his back. "Ow" Yin said.

"Just be glad we have them to deal with or your punishment would have been worse" Max said gesturing to team RWBY with his head.

Team RWBY had a dumbfounded look on their faces. They couldn't believe that the guy they just saw take on and defeat a paladin by himself was sacred of Max and was his cousin. That combined with Max's face and hair, and Yin crying "mommies" and hugging Yang and Blake was a massive shock. So much so that Ruby fainted.

Max quickly sent Shadow to catch Ruby and said "I'm guessing you have a ton of questions."

They simply nodded and Max said "I promise I will answer every single one of them, but first we need to get to Ozpin's were it is safe, ok?"

They simply nodded again and Shadow put the past out Ruby on Max's back for him to carry. "Ok then let's go" Max said and started walking with Yin and Shadow dragging Weiss, Yang, and Blake behind them so they would walk.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter and it looks like the secret is out. Next chapter will be the explanation, but only to Team RWBY, Ozpin, Glynda, Joker, Sarah, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi. The other's will get the explanation as their kid(s) show up. I will be covering, hopefully, all of the standard questions, if not most of them. But if there are some questions are would like to be asked that might not be asked in the standard questions then PM or leave it in the review. And if you think the question might be asked go ahead and post it anyways, because I may not of thought of it or just forgot about it. Anyways Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey I got the new chapter out I hope you like it.**

Chapter 12

Weiss was typing her foot impatiently. Max said he was going to explain everything when they go to Ozpin's office. When they arrived he told Ozpin to call Joker, while he got Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Yin went and brought in several chairs while Max was out. When Yin got all the chairs in they sat down; Ozpin was at his desk with Glynda next to him; Yin and Ashley were sitting to his right in front of his desk facing the left where (In order from Yin's and Ashley's left to their right) Blake, Yang, a recently awoken Ruby, Weiss, Joker, and Sarah, with two empty seats for Velvet and Yatsuhashi.

"Where is he" Weiss asked growing very impatient.

Yin shrugged and said "Maybe he got stuck talking to someone or tracking them down."

"It's been twenty minutes" Weiss snapped. Right after she said that Max walked in with Velvet and Yatsuhashi in tow.

"Sorry for the wait. Coco decided to play twenty questions with me before I could take Velvet and Yatsuhashi" Max said.

Velvet sat down next to Sarah and Yatsuhashi sat down next her Velvet. Max sat down in between Yin and Ashley, with Yin to his right and Ashley to his left.

"So how or where do you want to start" Max asked.

"How about who exactly you are" Weiss said.

"Ok. Well my name isn't Mark Twain, it's Max Mitch Rose. The bear faunus to my right is Yin Alexander Xiao Long. The rabbit faunus to my left is Ashley Abigale (Yatsuhashi's last name updated when we find out)" Max said gesturing to himself, Yin, and Ashley.

Everyone, except Ozpin, got a confused look. Max, Yin, Ashley, and Ozpin could tell they didn't quite know what that meant.

"Ok I can tell you gals and guys don't understand what that means, am I right?" Max said.

They all gave some form of a "Yes." "Ok. To put it bluntly I'm the child of you two" Max said pointing straight a Ruby and Weiss.

"I'm your child" Yin said pointing towards Blake and Yang.

"And I'm your child" Ashley said pointing towards Velvet and Yatsuhashi.

Everyone, except Ozpin and Sarah, gave Max, Yin, and Ashley either a 'What have you been smoking' or simply a 'I don't believe you' look.

"I think they need a little more explaining Max" Ozpin said.

"You knew about this? And you believed them?" Glynda said angrily.

"Actually it was just Max when he told me." Ozpin said.

"Yet you believed him" Glynda said.

"He was on his knees begging and I was curious" Ozpin replied.

Everyone looked at Max. "Hey, I need a place to stay and be close to you guys. I would have done just about anything to stay." Max defended.

Everyone just shrugged and was like "yeah ok, can't really argue with that."

"Ok back to the explanation. Yin, Ashley, and I are from the future. 30 years from now to be precise." Max said.

Everyone, except Ozpin, giving questioning looks.

"Time travel isn't possible" Weiss said.

"Yeah well we did it and I can prove it" Max said.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

Max nodded stood up and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a picture that looked several years old and handed it to Weiss. Everyone, including Yin and Ashley, huddled around Weiss to see the picture.

The picture was of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang; with Ruby holding a 6 year old Max, Weiss holding a 3 year old Summer, Blake holding a 5 year old Raven, Yang holding a 5 year old Yin. (Raven is 11 months younger than Yin. Yin is 11 months younger than Max)

"Huh, I don't remember posing for that picture" Yin said.

"I don't either" Max said.

"So do you believe me now?" Max continued.

"I going to have to say I actually believe them. This picture looks to be at least ten years old" Joker said.

"It's thirteen actually" Max said.

"I can't believe it. You actually time traveled" Glynda said voice for of surprise.

"I can't believe it either" Yang said.

"Ok I'll admit it. I do believe you time traveled" Weiss said.

Max smiled and said "You always were a sucker for fact and evidence.

"Wait Yin you said you're mine and Yang's child, right" Blake asked.

"Yes" Yin replied.

"While I said I'm Ruby's and Weiss's" Max added.

"How is that possible when the four of us are all females" Blake asked.

No one said anything for a few seconds and Yin and Ashely looked at Max. "What you want me to explain it?" Max asked, pointing to himself.

Everyone nodded. "Why do I have to do it? I've done all explaining up to this point" Max complained.

"Because you are the oldest" Yin said. Max looked at Ashley, who simply nodded.

Max sighed and said "Fine I'll explain. Humans and faunus have 46 chromosomes divided into 23 pairs. Now the reproductive cells of males and females have 23 chromosomes, or half the pairs. So you can combine two female reproductive cells and you get a complete set of 46 chromosomes, or 23 pairs, needed."

"What's with the really sciencey explanation" Yin asked.

"Sarah" Max answered.

"Ah okay" Yin said.

"Max just explained how to make a baby right?" Sarah asked looking at Joker.

"Just the beginning of it. The rest you'll learn in your science classes later" Joker replied.

"Ok" Sarah said.

"Ok, but why did Yang or I give a reproductive cell" Blake asked.

"Look closer at the picture, more specifically the left hands" Max said.

Everyone looked at the picture closer. Yin, out of the corner of his eye, saw Max counting down from five with is hand. Yin cracked a small smile. When Max hit zero all the parents and Joker, except Ozpin, eyes widened and got shocked looks. Max, Yin, and Ashley cracked wide smiles and suppressed a laugh at the other's faces.

"So we're… married" Blake asked, blushing while looking at Yang, who is also blushing.

"Yap" Yin said. "Happily too."

"So that means…" Ruby said blushing as deep as her name and looking at an equally blushing Weiss.

"Yeah, happily as well" Max said.

"Why would I marry Ruby?" Weiss asked, then looked at Ruby and said "No offense, I'm just not into girls."

"No worries, me neither" Ruby replied.

"If you're not into girls then why are you two married in the future?" Yang couldn't help but tease.

Ruby and Weiss blushed deeply again and Weiss retorted "Y-yeah well s-so are y-you and B-blake."

"So what? I planned on experimenting a little anyways" Yang replied.

"What does she mean by experimenting" Sarah asked looking at Max.

"That is something I tell you later" Max replied.

"But I want to know it now" Sarah whined.

"Sarah this is talk for when you get older. So why don't you and Joker go outside and play with Joker" Max said.

"Yeah come on Sarah you don't need to hear this" Joker said picking Sarah up.

"But I want to hear this" Sarah whined.

"Sorry Sarah no can do" Joker said and left the room with Sarah in his arms.

"Ok where were we" Max asked.

Yang experimenting" Ashely said.

"Oh yes the old experimenting in college phase" Max said.

"I don't plan on experimenting during my time here." Weiss said.

"Neither do I" Ruby added in.

Everyone looked at Blake. Blake thought about it for a minute before she replied "I haven't really thought about it."

"Huh uh" Max and Yin said in sync with a knowing look.

"What's that supposed to mean" Blake asked with a glare.

"Ninja's of Love" Max and Yin said in sync with a smirk.

Blake blushed as deep as Ruby's name.

"Ninja's of Love? What's that?" Yang asked looking at Blake.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" Blake said quickly.

Yang looked at Max and Yin. "It's a smut book" They replied in sync. Everyone looked at Blake. Blake had her head down to conceal a blush, which put Ruby's cloak to shame, and was trying to sink into her chair.

"Wow Blake, I didn't know you were so lewd" Yang joked.

"Yeah, but Blake isn't the worst" Max said with a smile.

Yin smiled and said "Oh yeah, I forgot yours are the worse."

"His is the worst what?" Ozpin asked.

"Well we didn't have any therapist, since we were always moving, so when we walked in on our parents… having some fun under the covers, though they weren't always. We talked to each other about our walk ins instead. Mine were the worst." Max explained.

"I can vouch for that too" Yin said.

Weiss looked at Ruby, but before she could ask anything Max said "It's not Mom, Mother."

Weiss looked offended and asked "How am I the worst?"

"You are really loud and cuss like a sailor in bed" Max replied.

Everyone, except Ozpin, Glynda, and Weiss, started laughing. Weiss copied what Blake did earlier.

"You two do know that you're discussing your parent's sex life with your parents" Ashley said.

Max and Yin stopped laughing instantly and Max said "Ok not cool and new topic."

"Why did you call me Mom and Weiss mother?" Ruby asked after her finished laughing.

"Well since I had two mothers we need a way to tell when we are talking to one mother specifically. So I call you mom and Weiss mother, since she is more formal" Max said.

"And I call Yang big momma and Blake cat momma" Yin said.

"Cat momma?" Blake asked annoyed at the name.

"Hey I was like four when I came up with the name, plus you thought it was cute" Yin defended.

"Ok fair enough" Blake said.

"Hey how did Weiss and I get together?" Ruby asked.

"Like how did you get engaged" Max asked.

"No, how did we start dating" Ruby said.

"Yeah I'm a little curious myself" Weiss said.

"Same with me and Blake" Yang said and Blake nodded in confirmation saying she was too.

"Ok Ruby and Weiss first" Max said.

"Fair enough" Yang said.

"Well first off Ruby and Weiss you didn't date at all" Mac said.

"Really!?" Ruby and Weiss said in sync and shock..

"Yeah. Ruby got hurt one time during her third year here protecting Weiss and was put in the infirmary and was unconscious for a week. By that time Ruby was already in love with Weiss and Weiss was in love with Ruby, but she didn't fully grasp it yet" Max said and Ruby and Weiss blushed. "While Ruby was in the infirmary Weiss never left her side except to use the bathroom. She barely eat or slept the whole time. She thought about her relationship with Ruby and realized and that she was in love with Ruby, and couldn't live without Ruby. So Weiss went and got an engagement ring. When Ruby woke up Weiss proposed to her, after telling her that she loved her and couldn't live without her." Max said with a small smile of his face and both Ruby and Weiss were blushing deeper than Ruby's name. "Ruby said yes and they were married 6 months later."

"Oh that is so romantic" Yang said loudly and hugged both Ruby and Weiss tightly. "Feel free to call me Sis, Weiss."

Yin hit yang on the head with his fist and said "That's over two years away. Plus there is no reason from them to do it today or any time soon."

"He's right there is no pressure to start dating or get married anytime soon, for anyone." Max said.

"Sorry" Yang said rubbing her head from Yin's hit.

"Hum how did my father feel about Ruby and I getting married?" Weiss asked blushing a bit.

At the mention of Weiss's father Max's, Yin's, and Ashley's faces twisted with distain. "He told you that if you married Ruby then he would disown you. But you told him to go right on ahead you love Ruby too much. And you didn't have any regrets, other than kicking your father's ass" Max said.

Ruby stated to cry a bit and said "I'm so sorry I made your father disown you Weiss."

Yang moved to comfort Ruby, but in her. Weiss looked at Max to see for help. Max looked straight back at her and gestured with his head to Ruby.

"I don't know how" Weiss mouthed to Max.

"Try" Max mouthed back.

Weiss sighed and hugged Ruby awkwardly and said "It's ok Ruby if I left my family for you that just means I loved you very much. Also Max, our son, said that I had no regrets, and if that was the case then there is nothing for you to be sorry about. If anything I should be thanking you for giving me the courage and strength to follow my heart."

"Didn't know how my ass" Max said with a smile, just loud enough for Yin and Ashley to hear.

Yin and Ashley smiled and Ashley leaned in next to Max and said "Now I know where you get it from."

Max chuckled softly and replied "You should hear some of Ruby's little talks some time they're just as good, if not better."

"Would you two not flirt in front of the parents" Yin whispered to them with a small smile, causing them to blush a bit and look away.

Ruby stopped crying and wiped the tears away, then looked at Weiss and asked "Really?"

"Yes really you dolt" Weiss replied.

"Ok" Ruby said putting on a smile and Weiss smiled back.

"Now kiss" Yin and Yang said in sync.

Ruby and Weiss blushed deeply, while Blake stared daggers at Yang and Max punched Yin the jaw.

"How did I put up with you" Blake asked herself.

"Hey I'm related by blood to both of them. How do you think I feel?" Max said.

"True" Blake said with a smile and both of them laughed.

Yin and Yang glared at Blake and Max, but they ignored them.

"So I believe its Yin turn to tell how Yang and Blake got together" Max said.

"Fine" Yin said and stopped glaring at Max and Blake. "Well it happened right after Weiss proposed to Ruby. You two had a thing for each other, but were too scared to admit it to each other. When Weiss professed her love for Ruby, after she got hurt you two realized that if you didn't confess your feelings soon you might not get the chance. So Yang pulled Blake to a deserted hallway and confessed you feelings for Blake." Yin said with a smile and Yang and Blake blushed a bit.

"Then you did it in a nearby closet" Yin added in after a few seconds, and busted out laughing along with Max and Ashely. Yang and Blake blushed deeper.

Weiss opened her mouth to make a comment to Yang and Blake about their sex habits, but remembered what Max said earlier and closed it.

"Huh uh how did Yatsuhashi and I get together" Velvet asked.

"The quiet couple speaks" Max announced and Ashley punched him in the ribs.

"Sorry" Max said rubbing his ribs.

"I guess I'm up then" Ashley said. "You goes get together during graduation. Yatsuhashi had developed feelings for Velvet and she had a crush on him. So the day of graduation Yatsuhashi pulled Velvet and confesses his feelings for her. He even had flowers and chocolate." Ashley said with a smile, and Yatsuhashi blushed slightly, while Velvet blushed deeply.

"Anything else" Max asked.

"Yes, how did you time travel" Glynda asked.

"Classified" Max replied.

"In other words he forgot" Yin joked, which earned a few laughs.

"But still not going to tell. Time travel is too dangerous. Changing one this thing, even if it's small, make what you come back to worse" Max said.

"Then why did you time travel" Glynda retorted.

"Humanity was on the verge of extinction and we really couldn't fuck it up worse than already was. Other than humanity going extinct sooner." Max said.

Max's statement shocked everyone, except Ozpin who's heard it before. "What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"Well let's start from the beginning. A few years from now a second human faunus war will starts. People by the name Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai have a hand in starting it." Max said.

"So we just arrest them and be done with it" Weiss said.

"It's not quite that simple their kids are good friends of ours" Max said. "Plus we need the strength of White Fang as well if we want to stop the extinction of the humanity."

"How will that help" Blake asked.

"There is the secret organization. We don't know anything about them other than when Grimwal awakens they get the powers of Grimm and become incredibly strong. Took the twelve of us kids to take him down, and that was just barely. And before you ask who or what Grimwal is, it is the first Grimm the ancient of the ancients. So old that it's only wiped from existence. Humanity through everything it had at Grimwal and only managed to piss him off." Max said.

Everyone, except for Ozpin got horrified looks. "Dear God" Glynda said.

"Yeah do to the second human faunus war everybody was in disarray and Grimwal ordered the Grimm to attack, wiping out a lot of humanity and destroying all of the information on him. So the last of the hunters started to go around looking for clues trying to find something to kill Grimwal with. However no such luck so the kids of the last hunters picked up where their parents left off. That's when the kids found the lead of the secret organization." Max said.

"And you're the kids of the last hunters I assume" Ozpin said.

"Yeah there are twelve of us, The Last Twelve Hunters" Max said.

"The Last Twelve Hunters? As in the only twelve hunters left" Ruby said.

"Yap we are the last hunters still alive" Yin said. "The only other people fighting the Grimm are the Fuckers and the criminals running from the law."

"The Fucker?" Blake asked confused.

"The military. We call the Fuckers because that's all they do. Whether it's around, people over, or just off, all they do is fuck" Max said.

"Not a big fan of the military are we" Ozpin said.

Max, Yin, and Ashley laughed. "Oh yeah, we hate each other and we constantly steal from them, but they deserve it."

"Who are the other nine kids?" Glynda asks.

"I can only say that there is my little sister Summer, Yin's little sister Raven, and Ozpin's and Glynda's boy Peter." Max said.

"We are married, is that why you wanted to ask me to dinner earlier" Glynda asked.

"Uh well…" Ozpin said.

"Hey in his defense he was going to ask you out three months from now. He just did it a little sooner" Max said.

"Is that true?" Glynda asked looking at Ozpin sternly.

Max and Yin were behind Glynda mouthing "Just say yes."

"Yes" Ozpin said calmly.

"Fine then" Glynda says.

"So is everyone's question answered" Max said.

"How do we stop the awakening of Grimwal" Weiss asked.

"Good question. No clue" Max said.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Hey all that stuff was destroyed so give us a break ok we are working on it" Max said.

"Fine that all I got" Weiss said.

"Ok anyone else" Max asked.

"No" Everyone said.

"Well then I'm tired and want to go to bed so good night" Max said and rushed out the door with Yin and Ashley on his tail.

"He is defiantly your kid" Weiss said looking at Ruby.

"What is that supposed to mean" Ruby said back and everyone laughed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


End file.
